disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutant Toys
The Mutant Toys (sometimes referred to as Sid's Toys) were supporting characters who appeared in the first Toy Story. They were built by Sid from mixed pieces of several toys that belonged to him and Hannah. They lived in his house, hidden in the dark corners of his room. Role in the film When Woody and Buzz Lightyear first encountered them, they thought they were cannibals who were going to eat them, especially when they blocked the escape route for the duo. Holding Buzz as a hostage, Woody pushed the button on his back to make his arm chop to back them away as they tried to escape. However, when the mutant toys later placed Buzz's severed arm back in place, as well as taping the heads of Hannah's Jane doll and Sid's toy Pterodactyl back to their correct bodies, Woody was stunned to see that they were not cannibals as he had initially thought them to be. After Sid took Buzz (whom he had strapped his new rocket to) outside to be blown up, the mutant toys agreed to cooperate with Woody in his plan rescue Buzz from Sid's clutches while also seeing this as their own chance to get revenge on him. Working together, they first drove Sid's dog, Scud, who had stationed himself outside Sid's room, away and out onto the front porch so they could safely escape into the backyard. Once outside, they moved into their final positions, from where they emerged out, surrounding Sid, as Woody told him how much they don't like being mutilated and that they'll find out if he didn't take good care of his toys because "we toys can see everything." After Woody scared Sid away with his own voice, "So play nice," and caused him to retreat in fear of his own toys (considering everything he had done to all of them), they all rejoiced victoriously. List of Toys *Babyface *Ducky *The Frog *Hand-in-the-Box *Jingle Joe *Legs *Rockmobile *Roller Bob *Walking Car Other toys abused by Sid (seen coming back to life in his backyard) are four broken Combat Carls, a red pickup truck, a burned rag doll, Louis the armless yellow soldier with a nail in his head, KFC Owner the headless yellow soldier with a broken leg, a headless teddy bear, and two headless dolls named Marie Antoinette and Little Sister. Trivia *In Episode 1 of Woody's Big Escape, Babyface and Ducky were apparently renamed to "Spider Baby" and "Duck Man" for unknown reasons. Roller Bob and the Frog are the only names unchanged, despite the fact that Woody says Ducky's name in the film. *The mutant toys had appeared in Andy's room in a number of shorts in Toy Story Treats, however, it was not considered to be canon since they belonged to Sid, as Woody, Buzz, and the others had already moved to their new home with Andy. *In Toy Story 3: The Video Game, there is a card of the mutant toys. *None of the mutant toys can speak, and there is no given reason why, though Ducky can make duck sounds. Gallery Mutant.jpg|The Mutant Toys celebrating outside Sid-woody-and-the-toys.png Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Toys Category:Hybrids Category:Character groups Category:Toy Story characters Category:Objects Category:Mutants Category:Pixar characters Category:Silent characters Category:Monsters Category:Animated characters Category:Toy Story objects